jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Astrid00
Tytuł: "Przygody Czkawki i jego przyjaciół" Wstęp: Wyspa Berk, minął rok od kiedy Czkawka i jego przyjaciele na dobre pozbyli się Drago, bynajmniej tak niektórzy myśleli, lecz nowy wódz był innego zdania. Dokładnie wiedział, że to nie koniec walki dobra ze złem i że Drago wkrótce znów zaatakuje ze zdwojoną siłą, lecz na razie panował spokój i dobro. Co musicie wiedzieć: 1. Wszyscy bohaterowie mają 21 lat, 2. Stoik żyje i jest oczywiście z Valką, 3. Czkawka i Astrid są parą i jak na razie Czkawka się nie zaręczył, 4. Każdy ma własnego smoka, 5. Czkawka jest wodzem wikingów Rozdział 1 " Marudy " Czkawka od czasu, gdy został wodzem zaczął rano wstawać, no można powiedzieć, że nie z własnej woli, bo albo go Szczerbatek budził, albo jacyś wikingowie ze swoimi sprawami, ale najczęściej to drugie. Tego dnia Czkawka sam się przebudził ze snu, bo chciał trochę poćwiczyć ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i smokiem. A dzisiaj akurat wiedział, że nic się nie stanie, bo była to niedziela. I już parę minut później cała szóstka znajdowała się na arenie. - No to co zaczynamy? - Powiedział Czkawka - Eh... - Burknął Sączysmark - Znów te ćwiczenia, no dobra może i zostałeś wodzem, ale po co nam takie coś? Nie wystarczy, że wytresowaliśmy nasze smoki i są nam posłuszne? - W tej chwili Hakokieł podpalił siedzenie Smarka, a że niedaleko stało wiadro z wodą to podbiegł do niego i szybko wskoczył. - " Właśnie widzę jak jest posłuszny " - Pomyślał Czkawka i za chwile powiedział - Ile razy mam powtarzać... - Nie dokończył bo Mieczyk mu przerwał - Tak, tak to dla naszego dobra - Ale to jest nudne i nie potrzebne - Wtrąciła się Szpadka. Czkawka chwycił się za głowę, westchnął i zwrócił się po cichu do Astrid i Śledzika, którzy stali tuz za nim. - Czy oni nigdy się nie nauczą?? - Chyba nigdy - Powiedziała Astrid - No dobra pomimo niechęci niektórych osób lecimy na te ćwiczenia i koniec kropka. W locie wam wszystko wyjaśnię i zdradzę mój plan. - Zawiadomił wódz. I wszyscy wsiedli na swoje smoki i ruszyli w drogę Rozdział 2 " Mam plan " Wszyscy lecieli na swoich smokach, gdy dotarli w miejsce, gdzie Czkawka wytresował Nocną furię wódz kazał im się zatrzymać i powiedział - Plan jest taki. Na dzisiejszych ćwiczeniach nauczymy się pracy w grupach. Jedna grupa poleci na wschód, druga zaś na zachód w poszukiwaniu dzikich smoków. - Ok! - Odpowiedzieli chórem - Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka polecicie na wschód, a ja Astrid i Śledzik polecimy na zachód - Rozkazał, a Sączysmark nawet się ucieszył, bo mógł pobyć trochę ze Szpadką, ale był jeden problem przecież był jeszcze Mieczyk i z drugiej strony niezbyt się cieszył z tego przydziału Rozdział 3 " Zaczynamy ćwiczenia " Parę minut później, grupa Sączysmarka, Mieczyka i Szpadki: - No i po co mamy szukać dzikich smoków!!?? - Krzyknął oburzony Sączysmark. - Jak i tak tutaj nic nie ma! - Kontynuował - Może jeszcze się coś zjawi - Powiedziała znudzona Szpadka - No oby, a jak się już coś zjawi to damy im popalić co nie siostrzyczko? - Spytał podekscytowany Mieczyk. - No pewnie braciszku! - I przybili sobie " żółwika " głowami. - " Eh... dlaczego ja muszę być razem z Mieczykiem w grupie? Mi by wystarczyło jakbym był z moją kochaną Szpadką " - pomyślał zmartwiony i zły Sączysmark. W tym samym czasie grupa Czkawki, Astrid i Śledzika: - No i co widzicie coś?? - Powiedział wódz, który leciał na przodzie. - Jak na razie nic, a ty śledzik? - Skomentowała Astrid - Nic, a nic nawet najmniejszego smoka - Powiedział ze smutkiem w głosie, bo myślał, że napotkają jakiś nowy gatunek smoka, którego nie ma jeszcze w księdze. Śledzik i Astrid lecieli z boku troszkę za Czkawką aż tu nagle... Rozdział 4 " Wariacja smoków i nieoczekiwany wypadek " Smoki zaczęły wariować jakby się czegoś przestraszyły Sczerbatek, Sztukamięs i Wichura nie słuchali nikogo, smoki były oszołomione nie wiedziały co robią. Astrid, Czkawka i Śledzik nie wiedzieli co się dzieje, a sami ledwo co się trzymali grzbietów swoich ulubieńców. Lecieli nad gęstym lasem, nagle Szczerbatek uderzył przypadkowo Astrid, która w wyniku uderzenie spadła z grzbietu Wichury - Aaaaa!! - Krzyknęła przestraszona Astrid - Już lecę kochanie!!! - Krzyknął do niej przerażony Czkawka Smoki powoli się uspakajały, a Wichura była tak przestraszona, że odleciała i nawet nie miała zamiaru ratować nieprzytomnej Astrid, która mocno się poobijała o drzewa. Rozdział 5 " Nadchodzi pomoc " - Szybciej mordko - Powiedział przerażony Czkawka, który już się zbliżał do wciąż spadającej w dół Astrid - Jeszcze tylko trochę.... - Kontynuował - Mam cię - Powiedział z radosną minom, ale wiedział, że jego dziewczyna była nieprzytomna. Musiał szybko wracać na Berk. - Śledzik wracamy!! - Rozkazał Czkawka - Co z nią?? Coś się jej stało?? - Powiedział przestraszony Śledzik - Jeszcze nie wiem, ale mam nadzieje, że nic jak na razie jest nieprzytomna, a dalej to się dowiemy jak wrócimy do domu - Powiedział wódz i wrócili do domu Tym czasem druga grupa też wracała na wyspę, ponieważ nic żadnego wrogiego smoka nie znaleźli. Parę minut później obydwie grupy były już na miejscu nagle z domu wybiegł Stoik i powiedział: - Na Thora! Co się stało?! Co z nią jest?? Jeźdźcy zsiedli ze swoich smoków, a Czkawka niósł Astrid na ramionach. Tata nowego wodza tak głośno krzyknął, że aż to usłyszała Valka i zaraz do nich dołączyła - Widzę, że się nieźle poobijała daj mi ją trzeba ją położyć w łóżku niech odpoczywa - Powiedziała matka Czkawki, a ten ufając jej oddał ją Valce, która pokierowała się do domu Astrid. Czkawka chciał biec za matką, ale jego ojciec go zatrzymał i oczekiwał jakiś wyjaśnień. Chłopak powiedział wszystko co się działo. - No to tak to było, ale czego mogły się przestraszyć? - Powiedział Stoik kiedy Czkawka skończył opowiadać. - Nie wiem tato - Powiedział smutny i bezradny chłopak Tydzień później Astrid dochodziła powoli do zdrowia i już się obudziła lecz wciąż była bardzo słaba. Czkawka starał się codziennie ją odwiedzać, ale nie zawsze mu się to udawało. Minął kolejny tydzień od nieszczęśliwego wypadku i kolejna niedziela, a dokładniej wieczór około godziny 21:00. Czkawka nie mógł spać, więc postanowił odwiedzić swoją dziewczynę, która już w pełni była zdrowa. Kilka minut później chłopak był już u niej w domu. - Hej - Powiedział Czkawka - Cześć co tu robisz tak późno? - Astrid zdziwiła się tą wizytą o tak późnej godzinie. - Masz ochotę na małą przejażdżkę?? - Powiedział chłopak - Ale przecież wiesz, że Wichurka jeszcze nie wróciła do domu?? - Odparła smutna - To polecimy na Szczerbatku jeśli oczywiście masz ochotę. - Oznajmił ją Czkawka - Ok to lećmy - Odpowiedziała po czym razem wsiedli na smoka. Czkawka bardzo chciał pobyć sam na sam z Astrid, bo wiedział, że się jej to należy, ponieważ od czasu, gdy został wodzem spędzał coraz mniej czasu z własną dziewczyną. Po chwili ruszyli i lecieli w nieznane. Rozdział 6 " Noc, wyspa i odpoczynek " Czkawka i Astrid lecieli na Szczerbatku, który ich prowadził do miejsca w którym już kiedyś był. Bynajmniej tak się Czkawce wydawało, ponieważ smok leciał pewnie i nie za szybko. - Czkawka, dlaczego mnie zabrałeś na tą przejażdżkę?? - Spytała Astrid, która nie rozumiała powodu tego nocnego " porwania " - Chciałem spędzić trochę czasu z własną dziewczyną sam na sam, bo od czasu gdy spadła na mnie cała odpowiedzialność szefowania to bardzo mało czasu spędzaliśmy ze sobą. No zazwyczaj to spotykaliśmy się co niedzielę, albo przelotem w tygodniu. - Zakomunikował chłopak z utęsknieniem - No w sumie masz rację - Powiedziała Astrid i pocałowała Czkawkę w policzek. - Kocham cię ty wariacie - Odparła - Czemu wariacie, no przyznaję się czasem jestem szalony ale... - Nie dokończył, bo Astrid mu przerwała. - Patrz - Dziewczyna wskazała na wyspę, którą było widać w oddali. - Co to może być?? - Spytał ze zdziwieniem Czkawka - Szczerbatek chcesz odpocząć?? - Spytał się swojego smoka, a smok spojrzał na niego błagalnie żeby się tutaj zatrzymali - Ok robimy mały przystanek, a jutro wyruszamy w dalszą podróż - Zakomunikował chłopak - A co z Berk, musimy wracać - Odparła Astrid - Nie martw się jeszcze jest mój tata on się zajmie wioską kiedy nas nie będzie - Oznajmił Czkawka i uśmiechnął się ciepło - I ty się dziwisz, dlaczego nazwałam ciebie wariatem - Zaśmiała się dziewczyna. Wylądowali na nieznanej wyspie. Czkawka musiał sprawdzić czy ma ją na swojej mapie. - No i co, gdzie jesteśmy?? - Spytała się Astrid - Szczerze nie wiem, ale na pewno daleko od Berk, bo nie kojarzę tych terenów - Odparł Czkawka - No to może odpoczniemy? - Zapytała się Astrid i położyła się na ziemi, a Czkawka położył się tuż koło niej. - Wiesz Astrid ja ciebie też kocham - Wyznał chłopak uśmiechnął się i pocałował dziewczynę w usta. - Dziękuję Czkawka - Powiedziała - Za co? - Za wszystko - Odparła dziewczyna i położyła swoją głowę na ramieniu Czkawki. Po chwili razem zasnęli. Nowy dzień, nad ranem Astrid obudziła się jako pierwsza i kazała Szczerbatkowi złowić parę ryb. Smok posłuchał i już po chwili miał w mordce kilka ryb. - Dzięki - Powiedziała dziewczyna. Czkawka powoli już się budził. - O widzę, że się obudziłeś. Stwierdziłam, że zrobisz sobie sam śniadanie, bo ja jakby to... słabo gotuję. - No przekonałem się kilka lat temu - Powiedział Czkawka i podgrzał sobie przy ognisku śniadanie, po zjedzeniu chłopak powiedział: - To co ruszamy?? - Dobrze - Odpowiedziała i ruszyli w dalszą trasę Rozdział 7 " Wyspa Nocy " - Czkawka na pewno twój ojciec nie będzie zły?? - Powiedziała Astrid - Nie bój się zostawiłem im liścik, że odlatuję na trochę razem z tobą. Myślę, że zrozumieją - Odparł szczęśliwy z samego siebie Czkawka Na Berk: - No gdzie ten Czkawka się podziewa?? I Astrid nawet dzisiaj nie widziałem - Powiedział zły Stoik - Patrz zostawił list - Powiedziała Valka i zaczęła czytać na głos: - Kochani rodzice! Odlatuję na parę dni razem z Astrid, więc zajmijcie się wioską przez ten czas i nie martwcie się o nas za niedługo wrócimy. Bardzo was kocham. Wasz syn Czkawka - Nie, no znowu gdzieś się wymknął lecę po nich, bo jeszcze się coś niedobrego stanie - Powiedział z powagą Stoik - Nie czekaj!! - Krzyknęła Valka - Młodzi muszą się wyszaleć, a Czkawka dopiero co zaczyna. Pamiętasz jak ty zaczynałeś bycie wodzem?? Nie raz mnie porywałeś, a twój ojciec zajmował się wioską - Kontynuowała i zaczęła się śmiać - Oj no dobra, ale to jest mój syn martwię się o niego. - Zakomunikował ojciec chłopaka - Nic im nie będzie zobaczysz, wrócą szczęśliwie do domu - Powiedziała optymistycznie Valka U Czkawki i Astrid: Szczerbatek przyspieszył trochę, bo już pomału docierali na miejsce, gdzie smok chciał ich zaprowadzić. Wiedział, że Czkawce i Astrid można zaufać i postanowił pokazać im pewną wyspę. - Czkawka patrz kolejna wyspa - Zauważyła Astrid - Ja chyba śnie czy... tam... naprawdę - Chłopaka zatkało była to wyspa na której było leże Nocnych furii, coś czego chłopak szukał od czasu, gdy zaprzyjaźnił się ze Szczerbatkiem. - Nie Czkawka nie śnisz, bo ja też to widzę - Odparła Astrid Smok zaczął lądować. Gdy już byli na miejscu zauważyli, że cała wyspa jest pełna Nocnych furii. -Tu jest niesamowicie, fantastycznie... - Nie dokończył - Bajecznie?? - Spytała się Astrid - Tak dokładnie - Odpowiedział jej Czkawka, nagle smoki zauważyły ich i zaczęły nerwowo do nich podchodzić, ale Szczerbatek warknął do nich jakby powiedział im, że są przyjaciółmi, ponieważ smoki momentalnie się uspokoiły. - I to tutaj nas prowadziłeś... Mordko dziękuję - Powiedział Czkawka i przytulił się do swojego smoka. - I co teraz zrobimy?? - Powiedziała z zaciekawieniem Astrid - Powiemy wszystkim o tej wyspie?? - Zapytała - Jak na razie to muszę ją narysować - Oznajmił chłopak z uśmiechem - To co jak ją nazwiemy?? - Zapytał - A może Wyspa Nocy?? Co ty na to?? - Powiedziała Astrid - Może być, a na razie nic nie będziemy mówić nikomu. A i jeszcze jedno zostajemy tutaj na noc, a z rana wyruszamy z powrotem do domu, bo przecież mój ojciec nie może długo mnie zastępować. - Odparł Czkawka z powagą - Ok jak chcesz - Odpowiedziała Astrid - To może zaczniemy zwiedzać?? - Zapytał się swojej dziewczyny - No to zwiedzamy - Odpowiedziała i razem zaczęli oglądać wyspę. Rozdział 8 " Zwiedzanie i powrót do wioski " Czkawka i Astrid po kolei zwiedzali nowo odkrytą wyspę. Byli zafascynowali wszędzie było pełno kuzynów Szczerbatka. Wyspa była ogromna lecz piękna, a na samym środku niej mieściło się małe źródełko i czasami pojawiała się tęcza. Kiedy zakończyli swoją wędrówkę postanowili, gdzieś się ukryć na noc, ponieważ skończył się kolejny dzień. W końcu Czkawka zauważył jakąś jaskinie, więc zawołał swojego smoka, który bawił się jak nigdy warczał przyjaźnie, ganiał inne smoki i chodził razem z nimi. Chłopak zawołał smoka, żeby ten rozpalił ognisko. Czkawka usiadł tuż koło Astrid. - Tu jest niesamowicie!! - Powiedziała Astrid - To prawda i myślę, że jeszcze żaden człowiek tutaj jeszcze nie był - Odpowiedział chłopak - Więc myślisz, że jesteśmy pierwszymi ludźmi na tej wyspie?? - Spytała zdziwiona - Tak tylko myślę - Uśmiechnął się ciepło i pocałował Astrid w usta - Nigdy nie byłem tak szczęśliwy. Kiedyś myślałem, że jestem słaby, że nie potrafię zabić smoka, że nigdy nie będę taki jak inni. Zawsze czułem się inny pośród was wszystkich - Zasmucił się trochę, lecz Astrid go przytuliła i powiedziała - Ale jesteś pierwszym wikingiem, który nie zabija smoków i pierwszym który na nich lata. Przekonałeś całe Berk do zmiany nastawienia do smoków. Ty nie jesteś inny Czkawka ty jesteś niesamowity. Dzięki tobie skończyła się wojna ze smokami. - Ale trwa wojna z Drago i wiesz dobrze o tym, że on niedługo powróci ze zdwojoną siłą - Odparł Czkawka - Tak ale jak daliśmy sobie radę rok temu to i teraz jak zaatakuje damy radę - Powiedziała Astrid Obydwoje rozmawiali jeszcze przez dobre dwie godziny, aż w końcu znów zasnęli. Kiedy nadszedł kolejny dzień Czkawka i Astrid mieli zamiar wracać do domu, ale coś im przeszkodziło w tym. Właściwie nie coś tylko... ktoś. Nie byli tu sami. Rozdział 9 " Księżniczka " Wyspa nocy jednak była zamieszkana przez pewną osobę o imieniu Księżniczka. - No proszę, proszę już chcecie się ze mną pożegnać gołąbeczki? - Powiedział nieznajomy głos. - Kim jesteś i czego od nas chcesz? - Powiedział Czkawka trochę przestraszonym lecz stanowczym głosem - Oh... przepraszam, gdzie są moje maniery - Odparła nieznajoma, która właśnie wyłoniła się z cienia i pokazała się Astrid i Czkawce w całej okazałości. Była to dziewczyna o kruczoczarnych włosach i równie czarnych oczach. - Jestem Księżniczka córka Drago Krwawdonia i chce się zemścić za to co zrobiliście mojemu ojcu i jego alfie. Chcemy się zemścic na waszej marnej wysepce o tak głupiej nazwie Berk. A co do wyspy to tak jak ją nazwaliście, Wyspy Nocy to cała należy do mnie. Ty jesteś Czkawka z tego co wiem. - Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów podeszła do nich bliżej, lecz Czkawka chwycił w pacie Astrid i przyciągnął bardziej w tył, żeby zachować bezpieczną odległość od Księżniczki. - Heh taki wielki wódz a się boi dwudziestolatki?? Jesteście śmieszni ty i twoja cała zgraja twojego nędznego ludu. - Powiedziała szyderczo i z drwiną w głosie. Czkawka był wściekły i nie rozumiał jak takie coś może się z nich wyśmiewać. - Myślisz, że będziesz się wyśmiewać z mojego ludu, ze mnie, z mojej dziewczyny??!! - Chłopak nie wytrzymał i powiedział parę słów tej całej Księżniczce. - To coś nazywasz dziewczyną?? To coś co stoi koło ciebie?? Zostaw ją ja jestem lepsza. - Powiedziała Księżniczka - A niby w czym jestem od ciebie gorsza?? Co?!! - Astrid tez już powoli nie wytrzymywała drwin. - We wszystkim moja droga Astrid, we wszystkim - Odpowiedziała Księżniczka - Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię? - Zapytała zdziwiona Astrid - Wiem, bo tak głośno gadacie i od samego początku kiedy przybyliście na moją wyspę to was obserwowałam - Odpowiedziała Księżniczka - Ty sobie myślisz, że ja jestem słaba tak? - Zapytała znów Astrid - Tak - Powiedziała szyderczo Księżniczka - To zobaczymy kto tu jest lepszym wojownikiem ja czy ty. - Powiedziała Astrid i wzięła rękę Czkawki ze swoich bioder - Co ty robisz? Oszalałaś! - Powiedział ze strachem w głosie, bo wiedział, że Astrid jeszcze może być trochę osłabiona i nie chciał jej stracić. - Nie martw się o mnie poradzę sobie - Powiedziała z wielkim przekonaniem i podeszła bliżej Księżniczki. - Będzie to pojedynek jeden na jeden, bez smoków - Powiedziała Astrid - No dobra jak chcesz przegrać to proszę bardzo - Powiedziała i się zaczęła walka. Rozdział 10 " Walka " Astrid i Księżniczka walczyły już dobre pół godziny, a Czkawka nie mógł pomóc swojej dziewczynie, ponieważ to nie byłoby na miarę wodza. Bo zasady były takie, że to był pojedynek. Los się uśmiechnął do wycieńczonej Astrid, która właśnie zadała ostatni cios, po którym Księżniczka wleciała do morza i już jej więcej nie widzieli. Po dwóch dniach, gdy Astrid dochodziła do siebie wrócili do domu, żeby się nie wydało, że byli na tej wyspie i Astrid z kimś walczyła. Czkawka bardzo podziękował dziewczynie, bo gdyby nie walczyła o swoje to by się to wszystko skończyło kolejnym atakiem na Berk. Ale i tak Czkawka i Astrid wiedzieli, że Drago będzie chciał zemsty za zabicie jego jedynej córki. Gdy dotarli na Berk wszyscy się ucieszyli z ich powrotu, lecz oni nie chcieli już odpowiadać, gdzie byli, ponieważ byli już bardzo zmęczeni. Jego ojciec najbardziej się go przyczepił, ale Czkawka nawet mu nic nie powiedział i żeby się pozbyć nie potrzebnych kłopotów i kolejnych pytań poszedł do domu Astrid i tam przespał noc. Rozdział 11 " Urodziny, piosenka i nieoczekiwany powrót " Aha tak dla wyjaśnienia: A - To Astrid C - To Czkawka AiC - To razem Potem jak przeczytacie to zrozumienie o co mi się rozchodzi Czkawka jak zwykle wstał wcześniej, żeby pogadać z Pyskaczem o prezencie dla Astrid, która dzisiaj obchodzi urodziny. - O Czkawka postanowiłeś się pojawić?? - Powiedział Pyskacz - No taaak,ale ja nie w tej sprawie - Odpowiedział Czkawka - Wiesz, co?? Pamiętam jak twój ojciec z twoją matką się wymknęli hehe. Popłynęli statkiem, tak daleko, że ich aż miesiąc na wyspie nie było. Twój dziadek szukał twojego ojca, ale go nie znalazł. Ja się tak rozgadałem, a ty opowiadaj jak tam było z Astrid, gdzie byliście?? - Spytał zaciekawiony Pyskacz - A no wiesz, to nie ja wytyczałem trasę tylko Szczerbatek. Polecieliśmy na jakaś nieznaną wyspę i tam nocowaliśmy, a w dzień lataliśmy. Nic nadzwyczajnego, ale odpoczęliśmy trochę od ciężkiej codzienności. - Opowiedział Czkawka kłamiąc trochę. - A no to ty w jakiej sprawie do mnie?? - Zapytał Pyskacz - Szukam prezentu urodzinowego dla Astrid. Musi być on wyjątkowy - Wytłumaczył młody chłopak - Skoro wyjątkowy no to zaśpiewaj jej coś - Rzekł Pyskacz - Ale jaką piosenkę - Spytał zaciekawiony wódz - Tą co twój ojciec śpiewał twojej matce pamiętasz ją?? - Zaproponował Pyskacz - No ja pamiętam, ale pytanie czy Astrid ją zna? - Spytał Czkawka - Zaufaj mi i zaśpiewaj, a i trzymaj - Powiedział Pyskacz , podał Czkawce jakieś małe pudełeczko i kontynuował - Jest najładniejszy jaki tylko miałem, a teraz leć do niej - Powiedział Pyskacz - Dzięki - Odpowiedział Czkawka zabrał pudełeczko i pobiegł do domu Astrid. Po drodze usłyszał warczenie śmiertnika zębacza. Była to Wichurka i niosła w pyszczku bukiet kwiatów. Razem ze smokiem Astrid weszli do domu. - Wszystkiego najlepszego kotku! - Powiedział Czkawka - Wichurka!! - Powiedziała dziewczyna i przytuliła się do swojego smoka. - Czkawka jak ty to zrobiłeś?? - Spytała się zaciekawiona Astrid - A no sama przyleciała na Berk. Ja wracałem do twojego domu, a ona przyleciała. - Dziękuję - Powiedziała Astrid i mocno wtuliła się w chłopaka - Ale to jeszcze nie koniec - Powiedział, podając jej bukiet czerwonych róż i zaczął wygwizdywać znaną melodię C: - Popłynę, pożegluję na dzikie morza. Bez strachu, że utonę. Chętnie chwycę falę życia, Jeśli mnie poślubisz ( Astrid zaczęły lecieć łzy z oczu, a Czkawka ocierał je swoją ręką dalej śpiewając) Ani palące słońce, ani przejmujące zimno Nie mogą mnie powstrzymać, Jeśli obiecasz mi swoje serce i miłość - Tutaj Czkawka przerwał A: - Kochaj mnie na wieki - Astrid zaczęła, a Czkawka się ciepło do niej uśmiechnął. Po chwili kontynuowała: - Mój jedyny, mój ukochany twe słowa mnie zdumiewają. Ale nie ma potrzeby dokonywać strasznych rzeczy, gdy czuje, że otaczają mnie twe ramiona. ( W tej chwili zaczęli razem ze sobą tańczyć ) C: - Ale przyniosę ci złote pierścienie, będę śpiewał serenady, i obronię cię przed krzywdą, jeśli ze mną zostaniesz. A: - Nie potrzebuję złotych pierścieni, nie dbam o serenady, chcę tylko trzymać twoją dłoń. C: - Ja chcę, byś była obok, AiC: - Kochać, całować, trzymać, tańcząc, marząc, przez życia trudy i rozkosze, twa miłość będzie przy mnie. Popłynę, pożegluję na dzikie morza, Bez strachu, że utonę. Chętnie chwycę falę życia jeśli mnie poślubisz!!! W tej chwili obydwoje skończyli śpiewać, Astrid była zaskoczona tą niespodzianką. Stała jak wryta. - Astrid to jeszcze nie wszystko... wiesz, że cię bardzo kocham?? - Spytał Czkawka - No pewnie! - Odpowiedziała dziewczyna - Chciałbym ci się o coś spytać... - Czkawka uklęknął na jednym kolanie przed Astrid, aż tu nagle ktoś wtargnął do domu Astrid Rozdział 12 " Nadchodzi zagrożenie " Nagle ktoś wtargnął do domu Astrid, był to spanikowany Śledzik. Kiedy Czkawka zauważył, że to on to od razu szybko wstał i szybko schował pudełeczko. - Co się stało?? - Spytał Czkawka - Drago powrócił i co najdziwniejsze leci na Nocnej Furii i za nim lecą jeszcze inne nocne furie. - Po skończeniu Czkawka wziął Astrid za rękę i podbiegł do otwartych drzwi. To była prawda drago zapanował nad Furiami. - Co teraz?? - Spytała Astrid - Zwołajcie wszystkich i na smoki, ja się zajmę Drago - Powiedział Czkawka - Tak jest - Odpowiedzieli Astrid i Śledzik - Szczerbatek przygotuj się na kolejną wojnę - Chłopak zwrócił się do smoka, wsiadł na niego i poleciał w stronę Drago. - Czego znowu chcesz Drago - Powiedział Wódz do wroga - Hahaha nie wiesz czego chcę, twojej alfy oczywiście i zemsty za zabicie mojej jedynek córki!! - Powiedział złowrogo Drago - Nigdy w życiu go nie dostaniesz!! - Rzekł Czkawka - Tak myślisz?? No to krewni twojego smoka go przekonają. A ten oto smoczek na którym latam zabije twoją dziewczynę. - Nigdy, jeśli chcesz kogoś zabić to mnie!! - Powiedział chłopak - O nie mój drogi ty mi jeszcze będziesz potrzebny haha, a ta twoja... jak jej tam?? Astrid?? haha za chwilę nie będzie żyła, ale nie martw się nic nawet nie poczuje, bo śmierć od plazmy będzie szybka. - Uśmiechnął się szyderczo Drago - Grrrr - Zawarczał Szczerbatek - Tak jest mordko to już czas - Powiedział Czkawka wyciągając swoją broń, która po chwili zaczęła płonąć. Wódz zaczął ją kręcić w kółko, a Szczerbatek zaryczał najgłośniej jak tylko umiał. Po chwili pojawiły się najróżniejsze smoki oraz matka i ojciec Czkawki. - Hahaha myślisz, że powstrzymasz mnie byle smokami?? - Powiedział Drago - Na nich!!! - Krzyknął Czkawka i wszystkie smoki zaczęły atakować Drago i jego smoki. Zaczęła się wojna na śmierć i życie. Rozdział 13 " Wojna, strzał i śmierć " Rozpoczęła się wojna wszystkie dobre smoki zaczęły strzelać ogniem w zahipnotyzowane Nocne Furie, a one strzelały swoją plazmą. Trzy godziny później smoki były bardzo zmęczone i wiele poległo, ale Berk się nie poddawało. Czkawka, Szczerbatek i reszta jeźdźców walczyła z Drago. Nagle Czkawka wykrzyknął: - Po co Ci to ta cała wojna?? - Spytał się - Żeby zabić Twoją dziewczynę, bo Ty mi się jeszcze przydasz.. - Powiedział szyderczo Drago - Nigdy tego nie zrobisz!! - Krzyknął wystraszony Czkawka, który wiedział, że Astrid poleciała po pomoc i właśnie przed chwilą wróciła. Drago wysłał Furię, żeby odnalazła dziewczynę i zabiła. W tym samym czasie Astrid wylądowała i chciała dołączyć do reszty ludzi, lecz zauważyła nadlatującą dziką Furie, która zaczęła lądować i głośno na nią warczeć. Czkawka to wszystko widział, że smok zbliża się do niej i od razu wylądował i krzyknął: - Astrid!! Uważaj!! - Biegnąc na ratunek i w ostatniej chwili odpychając dziewczynę na bok, a na szczęście plazma przeleciała Czkawce tuż przy ręce. A dziki smok po chwili odleciał. - Nic Ci nie jest?? - Spytał - Nie wszystko dobrze,ale ty krwawisz!! - Powiedziała przestraszona dziewczyna - To nic takiego, pomóż chłopakom pokonywać inne Nocne Furie, a ja się zajmę Drago. - Powiedział z powagą Czkawka - Ale... - Astrid nie dokończyła, bo chłopak przyłożył jej palec do ust - Nic nie mów... Leć!! Mi się nic nie stanie... Obiecuję.- Powiedział chłopak i pocałował Astrid w usta, po chwili dziewczyna odleciała, a Czkawka poleciał do Drago i zawiadomił go, że będzie pojedynek pomiędzy nim, a Drago. I przesunęli się dalej, żeby nikt nie widział i się zaczęło. Wróg umiejętnie unikał plazmy, Czkawka tak samo lecz nie zauważył jednego strzału i Drago trafił w Czkawke, a ten zaczął spadać, a razem z nim Szczerbatek, który po upadku zaczął głośno warczeć, po chwili zauważył, że jego pan leży nieprzytomny i smok szybko podszedł do niego i zaczął go wąchać, lizać, ale chłopak nadal leżał nieruchomo, Szczerbatek zaczął wyć, co usłyszała Astrid i poleciała w tamtą stronę, gdy dotarła na miejsce i zobaczyła co się stało od razu wylądowała i podbiegła do niego, przytulając się do jego klatki sprawdzając przy okazji, czy żyje, lecz niestety nie słyszała bicia serca, zaczęła płakać jej łzy kapały na twarz chłopaka po chwili powiedziała z płaczem: - Obiecałeś... obiecałeś, że nic ci się nie stanie... proszę obudź się, proszę nie zostawiaj mnie... mnie i Szczerbatka, nie zostawiaj całego ludu... Czkawka!!! - Grrrr - Zawarczał smutno smok. Po chwili coś niebywałego się stało, a mianowicie.... Rozdział 14 " Przywróć mi mój dawny skarb " A mianowicie Astrid zaczęła śpiewać ze łzami w oczach nad ciałem zmarłego Czkawki: Kwiatku, światło zbudź, Pokaż mocy dar. Odwróć czasu bieg, I wróć mi dawny skarb. Ulecz każdą z ran, Odmień losu plan. Co stracone znajdź, I wróć mi dawny skarb. Mój dawny skarb! Łzy kapały na twarz chłopaka po chwili dziewczyna wtuliła się w Czkawkę i usłyszała bicie serca. Na początku myślała, że to jej, ale kiedy przełożyła głowę do piersi Czkawki na jej twarzy pojawił się ogromny uśmiech i łzy szczęścia płynęły jej z oczu. - Czkawka ty żyjesz!! Ty żyjesz!! - Wykrzyknęła Czkawka nadal żył. Ze szczęścia, dziewczyna pocałowała chłopaka w usta. Wtedy obudził się. - A... Astrid?? - Powiedział chłopak - Tak?? - Spytała się dziewczyna - Mówiłem, że nic mi nie będzie ^ ^ - Powiedział kaszląc i zachrypniętym głosem Czkawka - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Myślałam, że moje urodziny będą najsmutniejszym dniem w moim życiu, a tu proszę stały się najradośniejszym. Kocham cię!! I więcej razy nie rób mi takiego czegoś!! - Powiedziała Astrid i pocałowała chłopaka namiętnie w usta, a ten się oddał słodkiej pokusie. Po chwili resztkiem sił uklęknął na jednym kolanie i szukał czegoś po kieszeniach aż w końcu znalazł. - Astrid... Miałem i się już wcześniej spytać, ale coś nam przeszkodziło... - Powiedział chłopak i otworzył pudełko, w którym znajdował się przepiękny pierścionek - Wyjdziesz za mnie?? - Spytał się Czkawka - No pewnie, że tak!!! - Krzyknęła Astrid i wtuliła się w swojego narzeczonego, zaraz potem Czkawka włożył na palec Astrid prezent urodzinowy i też zaręczynowy i powiedział z powagą: - Czas to skończyć!! Tylko będę potrzebował pomocy. Mogę na Ciebie liczyć?? - No pewnie, że tak!! - Powiedziała Astrid i zaraz potem polecieli, się zemścić...